The Life of Charlotte Jones
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: The daughter of Olivia Jones and Erik Lehnsherr, Charlotte Jones has been a member of the X-Men since she was a child. Through battles and heartbreak and falling in love Logan aka the Wolverine, Charlotte proves that she is one of the more useful members of the X-Men. While keeping a relationship with her father at the same time. (Logan/OC)(Magneto/OC (Formerly)
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte's eyes opened once she heard the footsteps of the children running across the wooden floors of the school, hearing their voices as they were excited for another day at school.

 _'Char, wake up before you're late.'_ Charles voice said suddenly as Charlotte groaned rolling out as she heard a knock on the door soon and she placed on her sweater before opening the door to show Jean Gray herself.

"You look amazing day" Jean chuckled as she handed Charlotte a cup of coffee, Charlotte groaned out of happiness once she was handed the coffee as she looked at Jean "Do you know how much you mean to me?" Charlotte joked as the ginger smiled and shook her head

"Don't let Scott hear you, he might get jealous" Jean chuckled as she looked at Charlotte "We have some research to do today, Doctor Jones.. Professor said that Storm and Scott are leaving for a mission, he saw a few mutants were in trouble" Jean said as Charlotte nodded drinking her coffee "I'll be downstairs in a few Doctor Gray" Charlotte said as Jean nodded and walked off.

Charlotte found herself a nice pencil skirt with a beautiful white blouse, she placed her lab coat over her clothes before thinking for a moment before speaking

 _'Charles, did you eat today or shall I prep you something?'_ Charlotte asked before a few moments later Charles answered back

 _'I already had breakfast, thank you Charlotte.. I'll see you later for some lunch'_ Charles spoke clearly into her mind before Charlotte made her way into the hallways, she heard the bell ringing and the students running to their classes, Charlotte waited for the crowd to die down before heading downstairs to her and Jean's office. Charlotte and Jean had been best friends since Jean was in her late teens while Charlotte was only nine years old. Jean had no siblings and so didn't Charlotte so the two clicked right away. Both were quite powerful that even Charles didn't know what to do with them.

By the time it was evening and some Paper work, Scott and Storm came rushing down with a teenage girl and a man. Jean decided to take care of the girl while Charlotte took care of the man. He looked handsome with his hair and beard and a good looking face. She managed to bandage his sides and a bit of his arm. It looked like he was hit by a car. She took a needle and tried putting the needle into him to get a blood test but..

The needle dented.

Charlotte sighed as she placed the needle away, she remembered Scott talking to her about the strange man, how he had metal claws coming out of his hands. She lightly traced his arm with her fingers until they landed on his knuckles. Charlotte looked at his hand and knuckle for a moment just observing his face but it changed all of a sudden when he suddenly shot up and grabbed her placing her in a headlock. She gasped for her and she almost used her powers but she would anger the man further. Charlotte, like her mother, had the powers to control four elements.. Water, Fire, Earth and Air.

The man threw her to the floor as he made a run for it, Charlotte gasped for air as she spoke into Charles mind _'He escaped from me, he's wandering around.'_ Charlotte quickly told Charles who just hummed a response. She got up and took off her lab coat and placed it on her chair while she fixed her long hair and soon she made her way upstairs, she saw Scott and Jean coming towards her with worried expressions

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as Charlotte. Over the years Scott has been more of an older brother towards Charlotte after the many things that they both went through. Scott always protected Charlotte through anything even boys.

"He just threw me on the floor, I'm fine Scott" Charlotte waved him off as soon both Jean and Charlotte knew that the man found Charles's office. The three walked towards the office opening the door and found the man standing there confused while Jean and Charlotte moved towards Charles, Jean and Charlotte chuckling once they saw they were going after the same chair so they decided to sit together in the same chair

"Logan, this is Jean Grey, Scott Summers also known as Cyclops and Charlotte Jones also known as The Savior.. They've been my students since the very start" Charles said as Logan looked at Jean and Scott before his eyes landing on Charlotte and his heart felt like he skipped a beat.

Although he knew that he threw her away from him, he didn't get to see her face but now that he could.. She was beautiful, her dark brown hair in a nice pony tail with dark blue eyes.

"Charlotte is actually my adopted daughter, her mother and my best friend Olivia gave her to me" Charles explained as Charlotte smiled softly and rested her hand on the older man's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Her father, a Dangerous man called Erik also known as Magneto was after you with one of his men.. Saber-tooth was after you and the girl.. But Cyclops and Storm saved you" Charles said as Logan looked on confused

"Storm..? Cyclops?" He asked as suddenly Storm walked in and Charlotte smiled at her in greetings and Charles introduced her to Logan. The man snorted

"Storm.. Cyclops, Magneto and The Savior.. What do they call you Wheels?" He snorted as Charlotte raised her eyebrows at him and he send the woman a soft smile before looking at Charles

"Come, learn about our school"

* * *

"Jean, Storm, Scott and Charlotte were my first students, Jean, Scott and Storm coming in when they were just teenagers and Charlotte when she was a child." Charles said looking over at Logan was who watching Jean lifting the disks with her mind while Scott shot them with his powers. Jean threw some disks at Charlotte who was using water that was turning into ice as the ice went through the disks.

"Her parents met when we were all young adults, they were head over heels for each other.. Although I had feelings for her as well" Charles said to Logan and he nodded watching the woman now kicking and jabbing a dummy with fire coming out of her hands.

"What happened?" Logan asked as Charles smiled softly and looked down "Olivia went with her heart, by the time she knew about my feelings for her.. It was too late" Charles said as he looked down for a moment but looked up at looking at Logan with a smile "But in the end, I got Charlotte. She's the closest thing I have to a daughter.." He whispered as Logan couldn't help but smile looking over at Charlotte who was smiling at Charles and her eyes went to Logan as she shot him a quick wink before going back to target practice.

* * *

"You'll be staying here, just until Rouge gets better and then you two can leave" Charlotte said as she opened a door, both Logan and Charlotte entering the room. Logan nodded in approval looking at the room. Charlotte opened the closest near his bed pulling out a few towels

"Here's some towels, if you need anything else my room is down the hall" Charlotte smiled. The woman was ready to leave until Logan grabbed her arm and turned her around

"I just wanna ask you something?" Logan asked as he quickly let go of Charlotte's arm and the girl nodded and looked at him "Shoot"

"So your father is Magneto, why didn't you stay with him?" Logan asked and Charlotte bit her lower lip for a moment before looking at Logan with a sad expression

"My father and I had just had different goals in life. I didn't like the way he saw a few things but I adore my father. I'll let you in on this little secret" Charlotte said as she went closer to Logan who was listening and was looking at every detail of her face

"Every year, on my birthday, and the day my mother died, he takes me out to the park and we spend the day together.. Eat at the park, watch the area around us.. No matter if my father and adoptive father are fighting, Charles and my father had agreed on this as well. I love those two and my mom with all of my heart" She whispered softly and Logan nodded understanding before he changed the topic before it got too deep.

"So you bend the elements?" Logan asked and Charlotte smiled widely before nodding "Yeah, I can also know Telepathically" She said as Logan looked down at her impressed

"Really? So you can look into my mind?" He asked, Charlotte snorted a bit and looked down shaking her head "I don't think you could take it" She said as he smirked and raised an eyebrow

"I doubt it, I can take anything" He went closer to her as she chuckled before resting her hands on his head and she closed her eyes for a moment before making a face and gasping before her eyes opened wide and he quickly grabbed her hands and held them.

The flashbacks of Logan's past.. The screaming, him drowning, being ripped apart and brought back together again. It hurt her greatly.

She was breathing hard before his eyes soften looking at her "What did you see?" He asked and she quickly recovered before shaking her head "Just some things, It's nothing.. Just a nightmare" She whispered and he nodded before she broke away from him and seeing Scott standing there in the doorway with an arm wrapped around Jean's waist. The ginger looked worried about the dark brown hair girl knowing something was wrong when Charlotte sounded in distress in her thoughts.

"Come on Charlie, We need to do the rest of the paperwork for today" Jean said gently as Charlotte nodded before bidding Logan a goodnight before Jean taking her hand and the two girls walking off leaving Logan and Scott alone.

"So I see you have eyes for my little sister" Scott said to Logan clearly not impressed with the man. Logan narrowed his eyes before Scott came towards Logan and looked at Logan

"Stay away from my little sister" 

* * *

Chapter One is Done!

I didn't watch the movie for this chapter, I've been super busy with college. This story and my other ones will be delayed as I'll be writing on the Weekends (When I can) or any Holidays but this story will go on!

If you're my people from my OC's Olivia's story.. Welcome! I hope you guys like Charlotte just as much as you liked her mother. No matter what Charlotte will always be Erik's daughter, nothing will changed.

I re-watched Days of Future Past today and woah. Olivia's story will be something.

So I've decided to do something, until Days of Future Past happens.. For every tenth's review (You guys have to review then) that is written, I will release a sneak peak of the Days of Future past story at the end of each chapter until this story is done. So happy Reviewing!

Until Next Chapter!


	2. Their Love is Strong

"It's a beautiful day today" Erik noted, looking at the beautiful setting of the park, the birds were out and singing and the sun was out but of course it was a bit breezy. Charlotte's arm was wrapped around her father's as she was holding the picnic basket in her other hand while she looked at her father who was wearing a long coat and hat while she was wearing a bright red leather jacket and a scarf around her neck

"It really is, I'm very glad it's beautiful out it gives us more time to be together, Dad" Charlotte smiled looking at her father who smiled in return. He knew Raven was back in their base plotting to get a way to get to Rouge. But today was a special day, one of his most favorite days ever and he would sometimes count down the days until that certain date had finally arrived.

It was Charlotte's birthday.

Although he was old, he remembered it like it was yesterday when he celebrated her birthday with her for the first time. She was just ten years old and he took her out to a local park that Charles had mentioned that she loved going to. Ever since then, they went to the park every year.

"I love spending this day with you, it makes me happy that you want to spend this day with your old man.." Erik had said as they found the perfect spot and he helped Charlotte lay down the blanket before Charlotte helped him sit and they sat under a big tree

"I know, I just wish we had them around you know.. It would have been better" Charlotte said softly as Erik smiled sadly looking down and nodding

"I'm pretty sure Nina and Magda would have loved you, Nina would have been happy to have a sister" Erik noted remembering the other daughter that stole his heart. His beautiful daughter that was taken away from him too soon.. His wife, Nina's mother.. One of the two loves of his life also taken away that same day.

"I feel like I would have loved them too, with the many stories you've told me" Charlotte grabbed her father's hand and squeezed it. Erik looked down and then at his daughter

"But someone I wanted you to meet, was your own mother.." Erik said choking up a bit, Charlotte smiled softly as she went to hug her father, he hugged her back

"I know she would have been happy that you had Magda and Nina, and that you've done your best to raise and protect me" Olivia whispered to her father. Erik nodded

"I wish she was alive you know, that we got to raise you together.. That you had your mother and father to be there for you.. I wish I've known you were born and I didn't miss those nine years of your life and that you were with me, Nina and Magda" Erik said.

"My mother thought what was best for me, but of course Charles found me and then I found you.. I would never be angry at her or you.. I know how much you've loved her and she loved you.. You're the best biological father ever while Charles has been the best adopted father to me.. I had two fathers who loved and cherished me and a mother who did what was best for me" Charlotte said softly to her father who nodded as she sat back in her seat and took out couple of sandwiches and a bottle of soda to enjoy.

"So how's everything at the mansion?" Erik asked her, Charlotte and Erik but knew they would not discuss any thing related to the X-men and Magneto's brotherhood as they would like to keep this day to themselves.

"We're good, still adjusting to those two people we took in since you attacked them" Charlotte narrowed her eyes playfully as she took a bite of her sandwich and Erik chuckled while Charlotte thought for a moment.

Over the past two weeks, Logan and Rouge had been adjusting to live at the mansion. Rouge had been going to classes while Logan had been hanging around his room the whole day but many times would go down to Charlotte's lab to watch what she was doing. Of course Charlotte didn't mind and she would let Logan sit in her chair while she was on her computer typing away her work at the other side of the lab. She would catch Logan looking at her to which he would look down quickly and pretend he was writing something.

Charlotte couldn't lie and say that Logan wasn't attractive, or that she enjoyed his company when he sat in the lab for hours watching her do her work. She would ask him questions such as how was his day or if he was hungry but she usually got grunts as a reply. A couple of days ago he made small talk to her to which she was answering happily. She found out that he didn't remember much of his past, that he was living in a small town and keeping it low.

"Earth to Charlotte" Erik snapped his fingers at his daughter. Charlotte snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her father who looked concerned

"You okay Charlie?" He asked her, Charlotte smiled and nodded. Charlotte and Erik finished their lunch and talked some more until Charlotte helped her father up and they packed up everything and she carried the basket back to the chair. Soon they made the car-ride towards a grave-yard. They walked in silence until they were at the right grave. Erik and Charlotte standing infront of the grave their hands intertwined as they looked at it for a few moments.

"Your mother was a beautiful woman, she saw the beauty in the most cruelest people and gave everyone a chance.. No matter how horrible I was, she still loved me" Erik whispered looking at the headstone that had Olivia's name craved into it with a few words.

"I bet she would be proud that you lived your life, Dad.. You found love again and had another beautiful daughter.." Charlotte whispered but Erik shook his head

"Your mother will always be my first love, someone who was the first person that accepted my ways and was so inlove with me.. I think if I died and the afterlife exists.. I would pick her." Erik said looking at his daughter. Charlotte smiled softly as they bowed their heads in silence.. Giving a moment for the love that Erik had lost and the mother that Charlotte never had.

Author's Note:

Ta-Da!

I never saw Erik as the bad guy, just someone who had different views than Charles. I never want to write Erik as the bad guy in this story. Of course you'll see his reaction to his daughter dating Logan. Which won't be pretty but of course Charlotte is Erik's little girl.

Charlotte and Logan's feelings are growing for each other, It's cause of Logan visiting her everyday in the lab while Charlotte is working and they're just enjoying each other's company.

There will be about 15 chapters in this story, 5 chapters for the first movie, 5 for the second, 5 for the third movie. Then we head back into Days of Future Past. Which will be the breaking point of the Love Triangle between Charles/Olivia/Erik. Charles/Olivia shippers will be happy while of course Erik/Olivia shippers will also be happy.

I think when Logan comes out, I'll be writing that story and then be done with this series. I hear so much about how Fox wants to reboot the movies and stuff. But as much as I know, Charlotte (Story name) will be the last story of this series and I will probably leave the story an open ending incase I decide to write any future stories with this series.

Review! Thank you so much for reading and until next time!


	3. Always

Charlotte was greeted by Logan who was waiting in the front door of her lab.

"Morning Logan" Charlotte smiled brightly at the man who smiled a bit in return. She opened the door and Logan walked behind her and took his usual spot in her seat, with his notepad of course that she gave him.

"How was your night?" Charlotte asked as she was getting some DNA samples from a few mutants and planning on analyzing it. Logan took the time to just look at her of course. He liked observing her and seeing what she does, he noticed that she pouted when something wasn't going to plan.. She would smile brightly when something good happened that her blue eyes shined with happiness.

Logan began to have feelings to her, she was soft-spoken but knew how to defend herself. Like when everyone was at the dinner table and of course Scott was teasing Charlotte about something. Logan was about to tell Scott to piss off until Charlotte made a witty remark about him in his teens which caused everyone to laugh and Scott wanting to hide under the table.

"So you've never met your mother?" Logan said out of the blue. Charlotte stopped what she was doing. Logan's eyes widen as he probably hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry, I just like speaking out loud.. Ignore that question" Logan said trying to dismiss it but Charlotte shook her head

"No... It's fine. It's just usually I just talk about this topic with my dad and father.." She whispered. Logan stood silent until Charlotte spoke

"My mother passed away after I was born, she had a few hours to hold me.. I remember what they told me.. That she looked at me like I was her whole world, cherished me and held me until the very end.. She was crying and saying how much I meant to her and that she wished things were different.. With her and my dad.. Even with her and Charles.. I have an old picture of her and my dad and father.. They took the picture right before their first mission to stop the crisis happening between the United States and Cuba, the look that my mother gave my dad.. It was so full of love, it turned out that they became official the night before" She whispered happily remembering that photo at the stand. Logan smiled softly at her letting her speak

"I just... If I ever have kids, I just want to be in their lives and love and protect them." Charlotte finished. Logan nodding understanding her. The brown-hair woman looked at Logan

"What about you? Any woman in your life currently?" Charlotte asked. Logan shook his head but then grinned "Well there's one, but it's a secret" Logan smiled and Charlotte chuckled before going back to work. She heard Logan's stomach growling and she laughed

"Hungry?" She asked. Logan nodded and she placed her work on hold before taking off her lab coat and placing it on her chair before looking at Logan

"Come on, kids are in class so it gives us a good chance to grab a bite before lunch happens and they run all over the place" Charlotte said. Logan got up and followed her until they made it to the large kitchen. Charlotte digging in the fridge and pulling out ham, bread and many things to make a sandwich

"Please, I can make the sandwiches" Logan said grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the food. She chuckled and leaned on the counter and watched as he started making the sandwiches

"Can I ask you a question? If it's too personal I won't push it" Charlotte asked. Logan stayed silent but nodded anyways

"Do you know how you... started to get your powers?" Charlotte asked. Remembering when she looked into his mind and saw the darkness and other horrible images. Logan frowned and shook his head

"To be honest with you, Char, I don't remember much about how I have these" Logan said extending his claws a bit but put them away as he went to making the sandwiches

"Do you remember anything from the past? Or is it just a blur?" Charlotte asked. Normally if it was other people, Logan would tell them to mind their own business but it was Charlotte.

"There's a few pieces missing.. I wish I can remember everything but it probably won't happen" Logan said finishing the sandwiches and placing them on a plate. Charlotte grabbed his hand and he looked down at their hands touching and looked at her face

"If you ever need help at all, you tell me and I'll be there in a heartbeat" Charlotte vowed to him, Logan stood there silent for a moment.. No one ever in his life had promised to ever help him, it was always him against the world but to know that he had something to look after him, someone who actually cared.

It was nice.

But there was a problem.

Logan has lived hundreds of years, it was nearly impossible for him to die.

That means if he ends up being with Charlotte, he would one day outlive her and by the time she was old, he would still look young. He would literally watch her on her deathbed dying from old age while he was still in his prime.

He pulled his hand away from her as he snorted "I can look after myself, thanks" Logan said, trying to push her away a bit. But Charlotte pulled back and nodded understanding

"Of course, but you know you're not alone.. I'll make sure my father doesn't hurt you" She said but he narrowed his eyes at her

"I don't need protection from you, Charlotte.. I can look after myself" Logan said grabbing his plate and walking off, leaving Charlotte standing there with a frown on her face.

* * *

"Help! Somebody help!" A scream echoed the hallways, Charlotte shot up from her bed as she heard Logan's shout for help. She quickly got her robe on and opened the door making a run for it and saw a crowd of children forming in the doorway of Logan's room. She saw Bobby behind and soon Jean and Scott were making their way into the crowd and Charlotte joined. She saw Rouge holding Logan's face and she pulled away leaving her gasping while Logan had fallen to the floor gasping for air, clearly in pain and soon passed out.

"Bobby, start getting the kids back into bed" Charlotte told the older boy who nodded and started to talk to the younger kids, not before Rouge ran off leaving Bobby wanting to chase after her.

"Jean, go after her.. Scott help me get him back to bed" Charlotte said as she pressed her hand on his neck, getting a pulse. She sighed in relief as her hand rested on his cheek and looked at him for a few moments until Scott helped her get him up and into the bed.

 _'Charlotte, is everything alright? I heard screaming from the children.'_ Charles quiet voice entered Charlotte's mind. Charlotte looked around and then she remembered that Charles was probably still in bed

 _'There was an accident, Rouge touched Logan._ ' Charlotte sighed softly as Scott looked at her and frowned until it clicked in his mind

"You're speaking to Charles" Scott said while Charlotte nodded

"He's just wondering what happened" Charlotte said looking down at Logan, Scott snorted as he wanted to narrow his eyes but he knew Charlotte couldn't see

"I don't know what you see in him, he's nothing but trouble" Scott said, clearly disapproving Logan. Charlotte snorted and looked at Scott

"If I wanted an approval, I would go wake up my biological father but I know he wouldn't approve on him either.. He never approved of anyone who dated me.. It was always Charles who went easy on them" Charlotte said, clearly remembering why she didn't have a steady dating life.. Not when you have a father who could bend metal and probably lock a boyfriend in a metal tomb. Then there was Scott who could blast a boyfriend away.

"Not that it was easy dating anyways.. 'Hello! My name is Charlotte Jones, I happen to be a mutant that could bend the four elements around me.. I won't harm you I promise.'" Charlotte said dryly and Scott chuckled. Soon they heard the door opening and saw Charles wheeling in.

"Scott, you could go back to bed.. I just need Charlotte here so she could keep her eyes in him" Charles said. Scott sighed but nodded as he kissed Charlotte's head and bid Charles a goodnight before heading back to bed.

"He's fine, just recovering from the shock" Charlotte said looking at Logan for a moment before Charles came closer to Logan and Charlotte and looked at Logan

"You could go back to sleep if you want, Charlie.. I could watch over him" Charles offered. Charlotte smiled but shook her head

"As a doctor, I should stay and make sure he's alive at least" Charlotte said while Charles smirked and gave Charlotte a look and she blushed

"Whatever you say, Doctor Jones.. You know.. You're like your mother, very caring" Charles whispered remembering his first love and best friend. Although he had lost her, he gained a daughter in Charlotte.

"What ever you say, Professor Xavier." Charlotte said as she took a seat in the loveseat next to Logan's bed. She soon began falling asleep.

She swore she felt a large hand on hers and it stood there, but she didn't bother waking up because she knew whose hand it was.

 **Author's Note:**

Two chapters in two days!

Logan and Charlotte's relationship in the first movie is just friends, although both are pretty aware of their crushes on each other but those who have read the last chapter of the Savior and the X-Men have known that Charlotte and Logan's relationship will blossom in the second movie when she tells him the story of how her parents have met.

Next Chapter:

Rouge goes missing and Logan goes to the train station, but he gets a second set of hands to join him looking for her.  
Will Erik break his own rule of harming his daughter in order to capture Rouge?

I also have hopes of writing and AU of X-Men Apocalypse in which Olivia survived the child-birth and raised Charlotte. But the thing is I don't know when it would be written because in 2017 I'll be writing three stories (Including the Days of Future Past and possibly the canon Apocalypse)

Review! Until next chapter!


	4. He won't hurt her

Of course after the bed room accident with Rouge and Logan. The Teenage girl ran off causing the team to start worrying. Charles had gotten sick after using Cerebro for some strange reason. Logan was pacing around the hallway of the mansion not knowing what to do until he heard footsteps and saw Charlotte coming down the stairs.

"Has she ever mentioned to you about leaving?" Charlotte asked when she was at the bottom of the stairs. Logan narrowed his eyes and shook his head at her

"She mentioned on staying here since it was a safe place but of course you people couldn't make it happen" Logan snapped at her. Charlotte stood her ground and didn't even flinch as Logan stood dangerously close to her. Charlotte knew Logan was nervous because of Rouge's powers and knew if Rouge touched even one person.. Her life could be taken.

Charlotte could see Logan's muscles were relaxing and he was seeing who he was snapping at. He stepped back and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you" Logan began but Charlotte raised a hand "It's okay, I don't blame you.. I would be worried too if someone I cared about was in danger like this.. My father wants you for some reason.. I don't know what yet but I'm not letting you go out ther-"

"I'm going Charlotte.. I need to find her" Logan started and Charlotte raised an eyebrow at him

"You never let me finish on what I was saying" Charlotte said before Logan shut his mouth and let her speak

"I'm not letting you go out there alone, if my father sees that you're alone then he has a good chance of taking you and don't start on how you can protect yourself.. He could bend metal.. So I'll be going with you" Charlotte declared. Logan's eyes widen as he shook his head

"Oh no, you're not going.. I'm not letting you get hurt" Logan said as Charlotte scoffed and grabbed Logan's hand and started to make their way to the garage

"Please Logan.. I'm not a flower.. I can look after myself" Charlotte said as she looked around in the garage

"Now I'm trying to see which car or bike Scott cares less for.. So I don't get blasted away when I return" Charlotte said walking around the garage until Logan stopped in front of Scott's latest work. A beautiful bike. Logan touched Charlotte's hand and pointed at the bike

"You're trying to get me murdered huh?" Charlotte joked as she saw the keys were still in Scott's bike. Logan climbed on first, with Charlotte going in the back and she wrapped her arms around his waist

"This is not how I imagine my first date with you Logan.. This is so romantic" Charlotte joked, Logan laughing on how Charlotte was being.

"Not how I imagined it either.. But there's a first to everything" Logan looked back at her and winked before turning on the bike, it roared into life as Charlotte opened the garage door and they rode out into the forest.

It was dawn, the birds were starting to sing. Charlotte looked around and saw how beautiful the sky was as the sun was starting to rise. How peaceful it was in this moment.

"I love it" Charlotte said loudly. Logan looked back and took in the beautiful view of the sun starting to rise. He felt Charlotte's head resting on his back. Her arms resting around his waist tightly

"I love it too Charlotte.. It's even better that I get it spend it with you" Logan said as the two were quiet and watching the surrounding around them. But he knew that they also had the be quick since they had no idea where Rouge could be.

"The train station" Charlotte said suddenly as Logan scowled

"It's easy to get over there and maybe she's going back to her hometown.. It's where I would go" Charlotte said and it clicked in Logan's mind.. How Rouge would sometimes express how much she missed her family.

"We need to get there fast.. We might miss her train" Logan panicked and Charlotte looked over his shoulder to look around the bike

"Usually Scott has something to make his stuff go faster.. Jean yells at him a lot because of this" Charlotte said as she found a big button and Logan saw it too and he looked back at Charlotte

"Hold on tight" Logan said as he suddenly pressed the button and the next thing he knew, they were going at high speed. Logan heard Charlotte's laughter behind him as she held on tightly, the breeze in her face.. Having Logan with her, it made her happy.

Logan couldn't help but smile as he looked forward and made a celebrating noise as the bike was now going at fast speed.. On their way to get Rouge.

* * *

Rouge sat there with the hood over her face, her head resting on the window of the train. She looked outside and saw the children and their parents happy.. Teenagers in love. It made her sick to her stomach that she would never experience that in her life.. Not while like this.. It made her feel like a monster. I

"You had us worry for a moment" A female voice said. Rouge turned around to see Charlotte looking down at her. Logan coming from behind and he wrapped a arm around Charlotte's shoulder

"Are you okay?" Logan said softly. Rouge shook her head and frowned. Charlotte took a seat in front of her while Logan sat next to Rouge.

"I know this is scary and you feel like running.. But you don't have to" Charlotte started and Rouge sighed and looked down

"You wouldn't understand Charlotte.. You never had to feel this.. Feel like a monster" Rouge said and Charlotte smiled sadly and went closer to Rogue and she really wanted to grab the girl's hands.

"When I first discovered I was a mutant.. I was so scared.. Scared that I wouldn't be accepted.. Scared of not being loved. But Charles showed me that it was okay to be different, no matter how dangerous you could be" Charlotte said while Logan looked down at Rouge

"I think this school isn't bad... I think they would like to have us.." Logan started and Rouge looked at Logan with big eyes

"You think they'll like us?" Rouge said as Logan smiled softly at Charlotte before looking at Rouge

"I don't think Charles is bad.. I think he really likes us.. I also think that the team likes us, that we could easily belong there and live there at peace" Logan said looking down at her. Rouge smiled softly and rested her head on Logan. Logan looked down at Rouge before Charlotte grabbing Logan's hand and squeezing it.

"We can all go home.. The three of us and we could be happy" Charlotte whispered. Rouge looked up at Logan and smiled and the three were about to get up and leave the train but as the train was ready to leave. It stopped suddenly as there were sounds of Metal breaking a part.

"What the hell?" Logan said as he got up. Charlotte's eyes widen as she was starting to put the pieces together.. The metal parts of the train starting to come off.. The train started to move from side to side.. She knew who was controlling the train.

Soon a part of the train was tore off and a shadowy figure appeared to be floating. Logan saw Charlotte tense up and Rouge covered beneath the seat.. Soon the shadow figure revealed to be Magneto.. Charlotte's father.

"Charlotte.. I didn't expect to see you here.. I thought you would be with your other father while he was sick" Erik smirked at his daughter. But he knew deep inside he could never lay a finger on her.. It would hurt him.

"How could you do that to him?! I really didn't expect for you to go this low to get something you want" Charlotte shouted at Erik. Logan looked around and saw the people around her hiding in their seats.. Clearly scared.

"You know my little girl.. I always get what I want and you know I'll never hurt you.. You're my pride and joy" Erik whispered looking at his daughter and Logan stepped in front of her and looked at the older man

"I won't ever go with you.. I can promise you that, You would have to kill me but the problem is I don't die.. You however" Logan said while his claws were coming out "Could easily get hurt" He said and he didn't expect Erik's next actions.

He started laughing.

"Whoever said I want you? I have no usage for you and I didn't know my daughter was going to be here" Erik said as both Charlotte and Logan's eyes widen as they started putting the pieces together..

Erik needed Rouge for whatever he was planning.

"You're not taking her" Charlotte said as she walked over to her father until they stood toe to toe. A few people and even Logan was surprised that Erik would let someone near him without attacking them.

"You won't stop me, I know you're my daughter but I won't let you get in my way of my plan.. Charlotte I'm trying to give us a good future.. A future that you could bring kids in" Erik whispered his eyes soften looking at his daughter. Charlotte looked at Logan and Rouge before slowly looking at her father and shaking her head

"We have different things in mind when we think about a future for my children.. I don't want to live in a future that you're picturing.." Charlotte whispered and for the first time In a while, it looked like Erik was hurt.

"Fine.. Have it your way" Erik muttered and he raised a hand, all of a sudden Charlotte felt like something was wrapping around her legs and she felt the force of the metal throwing her back into the wall, a few more metal bars pinning her against the wall

"Charlotte!" Logan shouted as his claws came out and he ran towards Erik. But Erik smirked and raised his hand once more and Logan started gasping as he was being lifted in the air with his arms out.

"Stupid boy... I wonder what my daughter sees in you" Erik said as Logan was gasping as he looked back at Rouge who looked scared and looked over at Charlotte who was trying to find a way out of the metal trap.

Erik threw Logan against the wall knocking him out. Rouge gasped as she started running. Trying to run to Charlotte to try to get her out.

Erik laughed a bit as he raised his hand and Charlotte saw a item flying quickly at Rouge before the girl gasped and fell to the floor.

"Young people.." Erik said annoyed as he heard a soft growl and saw Sabertooth behind him.

"Take her back.. You know what we must do.." Erik said as Sabertooth grunted and he went towards Rouge to pick her up gently. Charlotte struggled as she was trying to get out of the metal pinning her against the wall

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you my little love.. But this needs to be done.. I hope you can forgive me" Erik said as he looked at his daughter with a soft expression before he looked over at Sabertooth and the two started to walk off, with Rouge.

It took a few moments before something clicked in Charlotte's mind. She knew this was going to damage her but it was her only way out.

She rested her hand on the metal as she let out a breath of smoke before fire was coming out of her hand as she placed her hand on the metal.. The metal was starting to melt but her hands were burning as well.

She hissed in pain as her hands were literally being burnt. Logan's eyes started opening as he heard the noises coming out of Charlotte and he shot up.

"Charlotte! What are you doing?!" Logan shouted as he saw her hands were being burnt. Soon she managed to free herself from the metal and she gasped in pain as Logan came close to her and she rested her head on his chest and he hugged her

"It's not bad... At least I didn't burn my hands off.. It'll recover fast.." Charlotte whispered and Logan kissed the top of her head as he brought her into a hug

They needed to get Rouge back..

Author's Note:

Hello guys!

Sorry this chapter is short of course a lot of things are happening in life right now in which I can't update as much as I want to but I'm going to finish this story!

After watching the new Logan trailer, I'm planning a lot of things. I can say Charlotte will be in Logan.. I can also say that...

Logan and Charlotte will have a child around the time of Logan!

He/She will be the same age as Laura. I don't really know the gender or name or even the powers yet but I can say that child will be very close to Logan and Charlotte. I can also say that Charlotte and Laura will have a good relationship since Charlotte sees her as another one of her children and Logan and Charlotte's child will be close with Laura since Laura will be protective of them.

However I can say that something will be wrong with Charlotte.. I'm not going to say yet but it will be a challenge for me to write because of personal reasons but I'm up to it.

Leave a review! It always shows that someone likes my stories. Also let me know what you would like to see in future chapters! Or just comment on what you think of the new Logan Trailer! I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
